


i was born right in the doorway

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Human, Call the Midwife AU, F/F, Ineffable Femslash February, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Midwife Crowley, Nun Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Crowley catches a glimpse of the newest nun and finds she is rather quickly quite gone for her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	i was born right in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Ineffable Femslash February!
> 
> I will be posting each day as a different work, but they will all be collected in a series, so do follow the series if you're interested in a new ficlet every day of February! I am following the Ineffable Femslash February prompt list, and additionally, I am doing a different AU each day. 
> 
> Today's prompt is "first" and the AU I chose was a Call the Midwife AU.
> 
> Title is from "First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes

“Oi, Crowley, wake up,” called Anathema. “You’re sleeping in your soup.”

Crowley opened her eyes. “M’face didn’t fall in, did it? Hmph.”

Anathema rolled her eyes. “The Sisters are coming, look alive! Ooh, who’s the new girl?”

Indeed, the Sisters of the Order of St. Agnes Nutter were filing into the dining room and taking their places at the table for the midday meal. The newest nun looked around a bit confusedly, but Sister Gabriel pointed her to an empty seat.

When everyone was seated and they’d all taken a serving of chicken soup, Sister Michael addressed the group.

“Nurses, everyone, this,” she gestured to the new Sister, “is Sister Aziraphale. She recently finished her training at the London and is now going to be joining the Order, both in worship and midwifery. Please give her a warm welcome.”

A few of the nurses started to clap, but it became apparent very quickly that one didn’t _clap_ for a nun. Evidently, the warm welcome was meant to be given in the form of a smile, which Crowley presented.

The first time Crowley looked over at Sister Aziraphale, she thought she looked awfully young. For a nun, anyway. In reality she was probably at least twenty-five, like Crowley herself, but she seemed almost child-like among the older nuns. The second time Crowley glanced at Sister Aziraphale in between spoonfuls of soup, she noticed that the nun was quite strikingly beautiful. But really, that was beside the point, what with vows of celibacy and all. Besides, although it _was_ 1955, most people still weren’t comfortable with lesbians, so Crowley tended to keep her _preferences_ to herself (and the ladies at one particular underground club).

At any rate, this new Sister seemed like a nice addition to the group of nuns and midwives. She didn’t speak much during the meal, except to compliment Mrs. Potts on the meal when she came in to check on them, but she did laugh aloud several times at something Bea said. Sister Aziraphale had a jingly little laugh that spread through the room easily and made Crowley smile. Perhaps she could be friends with Sister Aziraphale. The other nuns were much too serious for Crowley’s liking, and most of them were over fifty, so they felt more like grumpy aunts than friends. She did had Anathema and Pepper as friends (and perhaps even the older midwife, Bea), and she enjoyed their company quite a bit.

But what Crowley truly longed for though, was a best friend. Well, what she longed for most of all was a woman whom she loved and would love her back, but that sort of thing seemed to be in short supply for people like her. So she’d settled on hoping to find a best friend she could share everything with. She supposed it probably wouldn’t be this pretty, buttoned-up Sister Aziraphale, but a girl could dream.


End file.
